Memories Reborn
by sweet.topaz.love
Summary: Bella was changed into a vampire by Aro. Set 100 years after Edward left Bella. She is a new student at Bolder High School in Colorado, and meets some unexpected company. BellaxEdward R&R!
1. Prologue

**AN: Set during New Moon after Edward left Bella.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or any of these characters. :'(**

**Hey guys..well I've read hundreds of Twilight stories on here and I've decided to try and write my own. Bare with me and tell me what you think! **

**Thank you to all the people who read and reviewed my story!! **

* * *

**BELLA'S POV:**

Prologue:

It's been one hundred years since he left. I've tried to forget him, but everything reminds me of him. I can't listen to the radio or watch television without breaking into dry sobs. The night he told me he didn't love me, I cried in the woods for who knows how long, trying to follow him but failing miserably. It was then that I caught a glimpse of the long black cloak of the Volturi. I faintly remember Aro biting me and carrying me back to Italy, and most vividly, the burning sensations I could feel creeping up my whole body. The agony, if I could say the least, was not as bad as when I had been bitten by James, but that was probably because I was still numb from the pain he had caused me.Aro kept me under a close leash for the next 100 years, not letting me leave Italy to roam free or become a vegetarian. But the day I learned of my third power, I think Aro felt threatened by me, and let me do what I chose to do, to leave the Volturi and become a vegetarian.


	2. Powers

**AN: Set during New Moon after Edward left Bella.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or any of these characters. :'(**

** Oh, Aro found Bella and she joined the Volturi because she had no where else to go.  
**

* * *

I was sitting in Aro's office with Aro, Cairus, Marcus, Jane, and Alec, when I found my third power. The Volturi were astounding that I had more than one power. I was a shape-shifter, and I could block all vampire powers from not only myself but from other people within a mile of me. We were all sitting on the couches discussing the latest newborns, when my arm brushed against Aro's. My mind was bombarded with thoughts unfamiliar to my brain. I saw a vampire biting a small boy, the same boy wriggling on the ground in agony, him going on his first hunt, biting into the neck of a beautiful girl, forming a group called the Volturi, and flashes of Cairus and Alec talking to Aro. I felt like I had just seen Aro's life flash before my eyes. I noticed my eyes had been squeezed shut and I was clutching my head. I looked up to see five pairs of red eyes staring back at me. 

"Isabella? Are you alright?" Aro asked me, genuinely concerned. I was silent for a moment.

"I think..I think I just got your power. My arm brushed up against yours and I saw a younger version of you in different scenes, and then I saw events from when you were a vampire. How is that possible?" I responded.

"I think you've found your third power," Cairus said, amazed, "I've never heard of having three powers, but I don't suspect it's impossible. But to have other vampires' powers after physical contact, well, that's simply remarkable."

"May I try to read your mind, Cairus?" I politely asked him. He nodded and held out his hand. I took it. The same feeling swept over me as I looked into his past. I quickly let go of his hand and regained my composure.

"It seems that I do have your power, Aro."

"Fascinating!" he exclaimed, with a glint in his eyes, "Why don't you try to get Jane's power?" I walked over to her. She was scowling but held out her hand. I touched it and then felt this weird tugging at my mind. I let go of her hand and focused on manipulating her mind. Immediately, she dropped to the floor writhing in agony. I stopped whatever it was I was doing to her and helped her up. She looked jealous and furious.

"Just incredible. I haven't seen such potential in my whole life..well, death. Think of what you could do!" Aro again. I blocked him out of my thoughts and let my mind wander. I thought of what Aro will want of me, now that I was considered as a potential recruit to be part of the guard. I left to be alone in my room and think things over.


	3. Decision

**AN: Set during New Moon after Edward left Bella.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or any of these characters. :'(**

**AN: Please review! I need to know if yall like more story and if I should continue it. Edward will come into the story in chapter 4..R&R! **

* * *

I'd been sitting on my bed (even though I didn't need to sleep, it provided comfort) all day wondering what to do next. I hated the lifestyle the Volturi made me choose, I did not like drinking from humans, and I tried to resist as best I could. My control over my monstrous nature actually had become quite strong in the past 100 years, even though I drank from humans. I practiced 24-7, so that one day when I left this hell, I would be able to go to high school again, without endangering any humans. I decided to confront Aro about my desires. I walked back into his office human pace and caught the Volturi guard talking in low whispers. They all stopped talking and looked at me. I cleared my throat (which was completely unnecessary because vampires don't need to cough) and said with confidence, 

"I wish to leave. I want to go on an animal diet and attend high school." There was a long pause as the information sunk into their heads. It was Aro who spoke first.

"Well I suppose we cannot contain you like this for any longer. You need to explore the world of vampires, and experience the different cultures. However, I would like you to visit frequently."

"I think I can manage that. Thank you. I will be sure to remain inconspicuous. I am going to leave now, if that's all right." I headed towards the door, not waiting for a response.

"Goodbye, Bella." I froze at my nickname. That was the name Edward used to call me, that Charlie and Renee used to call me, that my _family_ would call me. I felt like my heart was going to rip open. My whole life had been taken away from me, and I was alone. Edward had left, and I felt no reason to keep living. I realized I had no idea where I was going to go. I felt immense pain remembering the happy times Edward and I had..going to the meadow, to prom, sneaking through my window. I could sense the dry sobs creeping up into my chest, and sprinted out the building before anyone could see. When I was far enough away, I buried my head in my hands and cried through the night. At the crack of dawn, I eventually took off into the country, across the seas, and into the States. I ran until I reached Colorado, which looked gloomy enough with little sun. I found a big, light blue house excluded from society and decided to buy it without even looking inside. I couldn't help the feeling of emptiness in my heart when I remembered that blue was Edward's favorite color on me. Strolling through the small town, a whiles away from my house even with my vampire speed, I found a high school that looked promising, Bolder High School, and enrolled in its courses as a junior. I would start school in a week. I had enough time to waste to go shopping for new clothes and books, and get settled into my new home. Going shopping was something I hardly did, mostly because I would go into hysterics when seeing stores that Alice would have taken me to. I missed my best friend, and I didn't even get the chance to say goodbye. I decided to go hunting in the forest behind the house. I found a couple of mountain lions, my favorite. It hurt to think of why they were my favorite. I spent the rest of that night thinking of Edward, and what could have been.


	4. New Student

* * *

It's been a week since I've settled into the blue house, and I've made it feel like home. I filled the rooms with chairs and tables and paintings, to give it the comfortable feeling. My room I had painted black, which mimicked what my heart was feeling. The walls were trimmed with gold and there was a white leather couch in the center. My closet was huge, like Alice's, and was filled with empty shelves and hangers. There was a bathroom connected to my room, not that I needed it for much. There was an enormous bathtub with jets that I spent my nights in, calming my nerves. I also had purchased a king sized bed with a black headboard. 

Although I was dreading going to high school and repeating courses, I was glad to be around other people. I was drowning in my misery and loneliness. I knew I couldn't become good friends with anyone from school, but the idea of being able to talk freely to people quashed my depression. I decided to take a walk human pace to clear my head for school the next morning.

The forest behind my new home was lush and absolutely beautiful. I could hear the birds chirping and the leaves rustling in the woods. My senses told me that there was a family of deer nearby, but I put aside my murderous thoughts easily. I can't recall how long I was walking through the trees, letting the sun warm my skin and causing it to sparkle like tiny diamonds, but when the sun reached its highest point, I could make out with my enhanced vision a clearing in the tall, thick trees. The light was shining through and illuminating the whole place. I was drawn to this place and I could feel my feet unconsciously stepping towards the light. When I got to the circle, I froze in place. It was too beautiful for words. The flowers bloomed every which way, coloring the green grass with vibrant contrasting colors. It looked just like _his_ meadow..what I thought was _our_ meadow. As I gawked at the perfect beauty surrounding me, with the clear azure sky, I savored every moment. I realized at this point that I never stopped loving him, and he would remain in my heart forever. Nothing could change that. I loved him. I loved Edward. I closed my eyes and sat on the ground against a tree trunk, basking in the sun. I couldn't imagine anything more peaceful, except maybe Edward being there with me, but this was good enough.

When my eyes finally fluttered open, it was sunrise. The time had flown by like seconds. I glanced at my watch and, with a shock, started running at my fastest back to the house. I had 15 minutes before school started. Quickly changing and climbing into the driver seat of my new red Dodge Viper sports car **(AN:****picture in profile)** I had acquired a few days ago, I sped off to the school. While in the car I focused on changing my appearance. I imagined that I had a thin nose, bright blue eyes, strawberry blonde hair, and full red lips. I checked the mirror, and of course, I looked nothing like myself. I pulled up into the school parking lot and got out my student I.D. card from my purse. My new name was to be Katelyn Martel. I took an unnecessary deep breath and stepped out of my car. Looking up, I could see the dark clouds rolling in. This was going to be a good day. I would enjoy having a normal life (or at least pretending to).

The school was made of red bricks, and was fairly large. The campus was huge and dry, and there were very few trees. I inhaled, testing my control, and could smell all the different delicious scents wafting through the air. I clenched my fists and put aside bad thoughts. I inhaled again and this time I caught a scent that was from no human. I gasped and felt slightly relieved that I was not alone. I danced into the school and into the office to tell the vice-president that I was here. She sent me to my first class, biology. I nearly groaned out loud. Biology was the class where I sat next to Edward. Keeping composed, I walked human pace to first period. Before even opening the door, I could tell that there was a vampire in this class, too. I went up to the teacher, who was working at something on the desk.

"Excuse me?" I said in my sweetest voice. The teacher looked up, dazed.

"Oh! Are you the new student?" He answered, his voice cracking slightly. I giggled in my mind.

"Yes, I'm Katelyn Martel, but you can call me Kate."

"Nice to meet you, Kate. I'm Mr. Varner. You can take a seat in the back." I was glad he wasn't going to make me introduce myself to everybody. "Alice Cullen will be your lab partner." He pointed to someone in the back, but I wasn't paying attention anymore. My mind was momentarily frozen, and I could feel Mr. Varner's worried gaze on my face.

"Kate? Kate?...Are you alright? Do I need to call the nurse?" I didn't answer his questions, and I could feel the same pain of when Edward left returning. This could not be happening. I was a burden to them, they wouldn't want to talk to me, they probably all hated me still, especially Edward. "Alice? Will you please escort Kate to the nurse's office? She's not looking so good." I turned my head around slightly and caught the gaze of Alice's topaz eyes. My best friend. She looked bored, but agreed to take me. I could see her trying to focus on something, and then becoming frustrated. Hah. She was probably trying to see into my future. I smiled slightly at her, but knew it wouldn't touch my eyes.

"Sure, come this way." I followed her out the door. Once the door was closed, she turned to me and stuck out a hand.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen."

"Be-Katelyn Martel, but you can call me Kate." I had almost said Bella. Oops. I took her hand and saw her face turn into a look of shock from my cold hand and then seemed to register something in her mind.

"Are you...--"

"Yes, I am a vampire." I said in a fast and soft voice. She seemed stunned and then quickly composed herself.

"Why don't you have gold eyes?" She asked curiously.

"I'm a shape shifter, and yes I eat from animals as well."

"Oh good. Can I see your true form?" Oh god, I was hoping she wouldn't ask that. This was not good.

"Er, I don't mean to be rude but I would prefer not to."

"Oh okay sorry to ask. I have a sister and three brothers here with me as well. They would love to meet you! Oh, and I can see into the future. Except I can't see into yours, I wonder why that is. Do you like shopping? I haven't been shopping in a while actually! It would be great to have a shopping partner. And you can be my barbie doll too! Eek this is so exciting!!" She rambled on and on. "My brother, Edward, he used to have a human girlfriend and she was my barbie doll all the time and I took her shopping a lot and it was so much fun--" She choked on her words, and a look of pain crossed her face. I knew why. That person was me. She quickly changed the subject.

"Do you live with any other vampires?" She inquired.

"No, I'm by myself." I said in a small voice, afraid my voice would crack if I spoke any louder.

"Oh, well that's interesting. Maybe you can join our coven! I could have a new sister! And I really like you already, I don't know why, but I just have this feeling that we are going to get along great." I hadn't realized we had stopped walking until a teacher came up to us.

"What are you two lovely ladies doing in the halls during class?" I winced.

"I was just taking Kate here to the nurse's office." She elbowed me hard in the ribs. "She's not feeling too well." On cue, I clutched my stomach and pretended to feel dizzy.

"Oh my, you don't look so good. Okay Alice, just get to class as soon as possible." And then he left. Instead of going to the nurse's office like we were told, we left for the parking lot. It was so good to talk to her again! I felt giddy for the first time in 100 years. As we entered the parking lot, I saw a silver Volvo parked farthest from the school. I gulped and made sure I didn't give anything away with my face.

**ALICE'S POV:**

We were walking into the parking lot and I couldn't help but feel extremely comfortable with Kate. She reminded me a little of Bella, except less clumsy and not human. Bella. I sighed, she was dead by now. I felt the sadness in my non-existent heart and felt like screaming.

"Is your car the Dodge Viper?" I asked. I had noticed the bright red car in the parking lot immediately. It was a nice choice, and not a car a typical Colorado citizen would own.

"Yeah." She said.

"All these humans have pieces of junk. My family rides in the silver Volvo." I provided. We started walking to her car human speed and I climbed into the passenger seat.

We sat in the car singing horribly to Britney Spears until lunch. Kate was really fun to be around. I haven't laughed this much in 100 years. Maybe Edward would like Kate. I sure did hope so, he needed to stop moping around. While we were walking back to the cafeteria, I told her about Edward, Emmet, Rosalie, and Jasper. She was silent the whole time and only nodded, but I didn't question why. I learned she lived with the Volturi for 100 years against her will and that sometimes when she gets really emotion, her shape-shifting stops working, and then we talked about happier things. I told her about how in a vision I saw the cutest pair of shoes, and we decided to go to the mall after school. As we entered through the cafeteria, we didn't even bother to get food, and I waved to my siblings. I led Kate over to our table and saw her hesitate. Smiling warmly, I felt a wave of calm overcome me, and I knew Jasper was using his gift. We strolled up to the table and I sat next to Jasper while Kate sat across from Edward. Edward just stared at Kate, and seemed frustrated. I giggled and he snapped his gaze back over to mine.

"Kate can block people's powers." I told him. I saw realization hit his features. "Kate, this is Edward, Emmet, Jasper, and Rosalie." They all smiled at her, except Rosalie. "Guys, this is Kate." She waved. It seemed as if she was going to cry, but I had no idea why she would. Her eyes remained glued to the floor and there was a moment of awkward silence.

"Kate is a shape shifter and can block other peoples' powers."

"I can also take people's powers." I heard her say so quietly I had to strain to here. What!? Three powers? And the last one...that was incredible.

"Woh! You're one incredible chick." Emmet. Rosalie smirked, Edward simply stared at her, and I could see Jasper's mind reeling.

"Uh.." I could tell Kate was feeling uncomfortable, and Jasper was feeling frustrated along with Edward because his power wasn't working.

"Let's get out of here." I suggested cheerfully. Everyone agreed to ditch the rest of the day, and so we walked out the front doors of Bolder High School.

* * *

**Next chapter: Bella's shape-shifting is going to stop working (because she got too emotional..a little weird but whatever) and everyone is going to be stunned...dun dun dun...  
**


	5. Emotions

**JASPER POV:**

I was sitting at the the cafeteria table with my brothers and sisters, waiting impatiently for Alice to come. What was taking her so long? I felt misery wash over me as Edward looked at the humans passing through the cafeteria. I was becoming depressed. If Edward didn't stop moping soon I would probably jump off a cliff or something (figuratively speaking). I tried sending waves of calm to him, but they were easily repressed because of the intensity of his misery. Ever since we left Forks, he has hardly left his room and it was becoming unhealthy. We all knew Bella was dead, and it affected all of us, even Rosalie. I looked up from my tray to see Edward glaring at me. I blocked my thoughts and began thinking about clowns, trying to lighten his mood. It didn't work. I could feel Alice coming towards our table, and quickly turned to see her walking with a human, or at least I thought she was a human. She had deep blue eyes, but she smelt like a vampire. Hmm. I peeked into her emotions and found that she was feeling pain, depression, dread, anxiety, nervousness, awkwardness, uncertainty, and a bunch of other emotions. This girl was on fire! I never knew anyone could feel so many different things at one time. I sent a wave of calm and comfort towards her, but they just rebounded off of her. Woah...what just happened?

Alice and the new girl approached our table. I could feel frustration radiating off of Edward. Was he having the same problems as me? I heard Alice giggle.

"Kate can block people's powers." Oh. Well that explains it. "Kate, this is Edward, Emmet, Jasper, and Rosalie." I smiled when she said my name. Rosalie was feeling hatred. "Guys, this is Kate."Kate looked down at the floor, not meeting our gaze, and continued to feel a hell of a lot of depression. If she wasn't a vampire, I would have thought she were going to cry, or kill herself. I lifted the awkward feeling off of everybody, except Kate. Alice broke the silence and told us that she was also a shape shifter. That explains the blue eyes. This girl is really something.

"I can also take people's powers." She said softly, uncertain. Wait...what? Three powers?! Amazing. I could feel the huge mass of incredibility coming from everybody. But of course it was Emmet who spoke first.

"Woh! You're one incredible chick!" Way to go, Emmet. I noticed Edward hadn't said anything. Kate was feeling uncomfortable again and I became frustrated that I couldn't fix that.

"Let's get out of here," my Alice suggested wisely.

We walked out the school building secretively and began running once we were out of view of any humans. We went to the abandoned park near our house. We sat in the tree house, and I suddenly felt like a 5-year-old. We were watching the little kids swinging with their mothers, when I noticed Edward staring at Kate. I tried to comprehend what he was feeling, but there was too much of a jumble from all of Kate's emotions. What was wrong with her? Edward looked at me, curiosity in his eyes. I shrugged. What I didn't expect was to drop to the floor clutching my head in pain. The emotions were too much. Edward couldn't look away from Kate's face anymore and she looked right back at him. I was going to go crazy if this girl didn't get some help. Alice helped me back up, worry coming off of her. I smiled reassuringly and whispered so only she could hear,

"Kate's emotions are haywire. I don't know how she can feel such strong emotions all at one time." She looked confused and studied Kate's expressions.

* * *

**ALICE'S POV:**

I was frustrated that I couldn't see into the future, but continued studying Kate. I could tell that she was feeling pain, but I had no idea why. None of us expected what came next.

In a single fleeting moment, Kate started changing her appearance. I remember her telling me that when her emotions were too strong, she would not be able to control her power. But after changing into a goth, a supermodel, and an old lady, she stopped at what I would assume to be herself. She had a heart-shaped face with gold eyes and long, wavy brown-red hair. Her skin was translucent like a vampire's and she looked like...well she looked like...Bella...Bella? That wasn't possible. No...

"BELLA!?!?!?" I screamed, too shocked to do anything. The vampire standing in front of us looked exactly like an enhanced version of Bella. If Bella was a vampire, that meant that she wasn't dead. My best friend was back!! Eeeek! I squealed and jumped onto her, hugging her with all my strength. I couldn't help but scream with joy. The others were stunned behind me, and Edward, well I had no idea what was going on in his head. He looked relieved, happy, in love, disbelieving, uncertainty, and depression (probably because he thought Bella would hate him). I let go of my best friend. Bella.

"...Bella...?" Edward asked hesitantly. "Bella...is that you?"

Before any of us could register it, Bella had taken off running into the forest, now just a small spec.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think!!! And if you have any ideas for me, I would love to hear them!**

**Oh and I know some of you are probably wondering why Jasper can tell what Bella is feeling, so I've decided that he just can't change her emotions. It's confusing, but I don't know what else to do.  
**


	6. AUTHORS NOTE!

**A/N:**

** Okay so I can't decide what to do...**

**I can either redo the last chapter and have Bella not change into her "true form" yet and wait until later..or I can keep it like this. If I redo the last chapter, I might make it so that Bella and Edward get to know each other better and Edward falls in love with 'Kate,' and then when he tries to kiss her she changes back to Bella. Tell me what you think! I got some reviews that it went too fast, and I kind of agree.**

* * *

**Okay...so I got some reviews..and I'm going to rewrite the last chapter. I'll probably update this weekend cause I have a bunch of homework!**

**Thank you for all those who reviewed!!! **

**(especially SWEET-STUFF063) :D**


End file.
